Blood Brothers
by H. Reilly
Summary: Barnabas Collins was not the only one under Angelique's curse. Meet Edgar Monroe, his childhood friend and doomed to live life as an immortal werewolf. I got a copy of Dark Shadows for X-Mas this year and this idea came to mind. This is sort of a prologue explaining Edgar's story. Please comment.


It is said that blood is thicker than water, but so too is the bond of brotherhood. It is an ancient connection that overlooks any and all diversities. My name is Edgar Monroe. I met Barnabas Collins as a boy in 1760 upon the docks of Liverpool. It was on that voyage to the New World that our fathers met, two industry men seeking to expand their family empires. As we sailed on, young Barnabas and I got to talk and discovered we had more in common than we could have imagined. We were both similar in age and were to eventually take over our fathers' careers, but more importantly we shared the value of family. It was on that day rather than becoming enemies, the Collins and Monroe clans formed a steadfast alliance.

Our fathers went into business together, bringing English industry to the wilds of Maine. After one year, both our families decided to put down permanent roots and so after fifteen years, the twin foundations Collinwood and Monroe Manor were complete. Barnabas and I went from boys to men together. Playing about the town and wood in our youth, attending school side by side, and all the while never straying from the others' side. When we were of age, we took over the fishing business together. Eventually we would pander to our vices, a most critical mistake when both of our lives entwined with a certain young servant girl.

Angelique never came to accept both of our rejections, and not too long afterwards both of our parents died under mysterious causes. His crushed by a stone seahorse and mine found mauled to death by some beast. After their deaths, we both became obsessed with the supernatural. Barnabas focused on ancient curses and dark magic while I set my sights upon the horrid creatures of our worst nightmares. But even in our darkest hour, there was a sliver of light. I found it amusing that both Josette and my Arianna were childhood friends as well. Little did I know it would not last long.

I remember that horrible night, under the witch's spell Josette and Arianna wandered helplessly towards Widow's Hill. Barnabas and I rushed to their aid as fast as humanly possible, unfortunately we were both too late to save our beloveds. It was at that single moment while he ran to stop Josette I only stood immobilized in shock. Frozen in time I witnessed my closest friend, my brother plummet after both Josette and Arianna. Then, the witch was there in front of me. Looking down from the peak, she had her back turned. Outraged at what she had done, I reached for my silver dagger and ran to attack. But something got to me before I could get to her.

I awoke to the pale face of Barnabas shaking me with a sharp throbbing pain on my neck. I could not remember what had happened, but after I saw the large teeth marks and a brief recall of a pair of inhuman yellow eyes I knew right away what I was to become. I was reassured by the burning sensation when I reached for the silver dagger lying at my side. I was cursed to be a werewolf, while my brother was to be a vampire. Deep down I knew I could've prevented this if I had been more aware. It wasn't long before our hunger got the better of us. Once we began killing villagers, the townsfolk of Collinsport led by Angelique came to our homes with torches and weapons of all sorts.

Barnabas was sealed away in a coffin, chained and buried deep within the earth, doomed to suffer in darkness and silence. Meanwhile, I too was sealed in a crypt not too far away. Half-buried into the side of a hill that no one ever saw and fashioned from steel added with just enough silver so that I could not break free. I had hoped to die within a few days without proper nourishment, but I was not so lucky for it was then that I remembered that few werewolves were blessed with immortality. I survived off of rats, mice and insects that tunneled into my horrid prison.

Eventually, I slipped into a deep sleep. I dreamed of my reunion with my brother once again, which was the only comfort my immortality offered. I, Edgar Monroe, would one day break free of my confines, find Barnabas and together we shall restore our family names.


End file.
